Who Is Red X?
by girlwonderrobyn
Summary: Who is Red X? The one guy that is always on Robin's mind. This story gets more M rated. I'm no good at descriptions but this has to be the best thing I've ever written [besides the fact it's unbeta'd]. Robin Dick 's POV unless it says otherwise. Robin x Raven and Robin x Red X
1. Chapter 1

bWho is Red X?/b

This question; simple enough to ask but is probably one of the most difficult to answer.

Originally it was I, Robin: The Boy Wonder, who went by the persona of Red X. I created the suit and the itoys/i. All for purpose of finding out the identity of another psychopathic criminal.

I thought I had it all planned out. It seemed simple. The Red X approach was fool proof. Or so I thought. I hurt my friends and I've never truelly forgiven myself for that. I dought they trust me as well as they did before that despite what they tell me. They know what I'm capable of now. I can lower myself to ithat level/i if I so wish.

Unfortunately for me, my plan failed. I ifailed/i. Until that day, the word 'fail' wasn't even in my dictionary. That criminal I mentioned before; smarter than I thought. I won't make that mistake again. I ican not/i make that mistake again.

I locked it away. I watched the door swing shut and dead lock seal.

So how did he get it?

How did this person steal imy/i technology, right from under imy/i nose?

They couldn't have been just some random kid feeling the teenage hormones kicking in. They would have to know ime/i pretty well to figure out all the passwords. They would have to be: quick, agile, strong and educated as to how such a suit even works. And then to use it and be able to fight as well as I do. Well. They would have to have been trained by the very ibest/i.

He pushes my buttons. He pushes them hard. And he does it on purpose. Like he's mocking me for something I've previously done.

I could know this person. He could be an old friend. He could even me a ishe/i in disguise. And I know nothing of this person. Or do I?

It's a Friday night. The clock dead on midnight. A quick breeze whistles past my window.

I'm leaning against the back wall of my dimly lit room. These walls plastered with; article's from different news papers, photo's, letters and other little reminders of things I don't iever/i want to forgot. They taunt me. These images. All these words. Things from my past. The memories echoeing inside me. Screaming at me.

I narrow my eyes at this object in my hand. It's smooth all over and it sometimes catches against my gloved fingers. It white and dirty and cold. I hate it. The red symbol in the middle stands out and I'm crazy enough to even say I hear it laughing at me. Telling me how much of a ifailure/i I am. I lean my head back and hear a small thud as it connects with the paper covered wall and slowly bring the frustrating commodity infront of my masked face.

"Who are you?" I murmer bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock. Knock.

My eyes shoot open and I lay still in my bed; my warm blanket covers me from my hips down. My chest is bare and it's slowly rising up and down with each breathe. The morning sunlights seeps through the crack in my curtains, it hits me and shines off my: pale, scared, sweating skin. I bury my de-masked face in my left elbow to hide from the sun's rays. I wait for another knock.

Nothing happens.

Two knocks. It's Raven. My Raven. My love.

I turn my aching neck and force my eyes to find my digital clock. I slept in it seems. b08:16/b. Your probably thinking; that is so not sleeping in, or something along those lines. I may be seventeen but I am still the leader of a global superhero team. Meaning I should have woken up two hours ago. The door opens with a quiet swoosh and my goddess floats in. She unties her cape and drops it on the back of my desk chair then she glides over the cream carpeted floor and lays her head on my chest. We sigh and it's synchronized. A smile tweeks at my lips as she trails her fingers along my naval.

I look down and see her beautiful face staring right back at me.

"Morning" she whispers and my smile widens

"Morning" I say and lean down to kiss her forehead. She lifts her head up and I end up kissing her soft, gently lips instead. I don't mind at all. She pulls herself up my bed so she's facing me, our lips still attached as she moves. Then we pull away and my eyes dance across her gorgous face taking in all her features. She notices and covers my eyes with her hand. A tiny yet noticable smirk peels onto her face and I chuckle quietly, covering her hand with my own.

"I could feel you last night" she states in her monotone voice "You were thinking about him again, weren't you".

I sense sadness in her voice but it could just be the fact it's Saturday morning. "I can't help it Rae" I tell her pulling her hand away from my face gently. "I need to know who he is" I say my face softening at her expression.

"You don't need to know, you want to" she says. She is right of course but I don't want to have an arguement over this again. Especially this early in the day. "Just for today, can you forget about him" she asks. Her wish is a lost cause unfortunately.

"I'm sorry but as homosexual as it sounds; he's always on my mind" I answer her, hoping not to get a slap.

Instead she simply sighs and pulls away from me. She stands up and shakes her head at me then floats over to her cape and pulls it on. I watch her every move. God she's beautiful. Without a word she yanks her hood up and floats out letting the door swoosh behind her.

I groan and stretch my arms out on the bed, touching each side with my fingertips. I roll my head around my shoulders then sit up and hold my arms out behind my back. I hold one wrist with the oposite hand and pull gently then switch it over. I tug the covers off myself and stand up letting my toes wiggle around in the soft carpet. I turn on my heels then stand on my toes and reach my hands up to touch the ceiling. It's obvious I'm never going to touch it. I have reached the verdict; I am not ithat/i tall. Well, I do have some more growing to do. I can feel it. I will be taller. I then let my body fall forward. I catch myself by spreading my palms out infront of me. I take a long breathe then push up and release. Once I reach fifty I am good for breakfast. It used to be ten but one rainy morning I figured, why not fourty more? After the last push up and bring my legs up in the air and point my toes. A straight line. Then I bring them back down but in the oposite way they came up. I stay in the crab position, an easy one for me, for a few more minutes then I jerk my body up and I shake it all off. The tension in my muscles release and I sigh. I quickly dress in my spandex uniform, leaving my gloves and mask off for now, then return back to my bedside table and retrieve my utility belt. I pull on my boots then attack the metal on the bottom; they are two seperate parts, you know. I walk into my private bathroom and whistle as I do so. I leave the door open and pull on the cord which switches on the light. There is no window in here so I do need it on. It beams down at me and light fills the room. I look at myself in the mirror. Flawless as usual Dick, flawless as usual. I smile to myself at my clean skin and mentally give myself a pat on the back for it. I turn on the tap and water gushes out, I step back a little before it splashes onto me. I cup my hands together then fill them up with water and basically, I throw water at my face. I repeat this three more times then reach out for the nearest towel and quickly, before the water drips everywhere, I dry my face then twist the tap off. I shake my head, sending droplets of water flying from the ends of my black hair around the bathroom. I hang the towel back up then quickly gel my hair up. You have to look your best when your kicking ass. I switch off the light then walk back out and head straight toward my mask and gloves. My heaven is Raven and it also lies inside this domino mask I hold in my hand. I place it on tightly and a thought strikes me, 'does Red X where a mask under his cowl?'. And here we go again.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am beat!" Beastboy exclaims as we return from our morning patrol. His shoulders are slumped and his arms are just hanging at his sides. He drags his feet to the couch and he flops onto it, then he curls up and closes his eyes. My mouth tweeks up at the side as I watch him. I shake my head a little. I am last to walk into the building.

Once I'm in I walk straight to the computer and catalogue everything that happened this morning. Nothing much really. A few bank robbers and a few lost causes. Starfire floats above me and hovors over my head. She thinks I havn't noticed her. "Starfire your breathing very loudly" I tell her as I type.

She gasps quietly then lands next to me. I turn my head to her and she smiles, disappointed at how I knew she was there. She tucks her hair behind her ears and opens her mouth to speak. Then it's like something hits her in her chest as she claps her hand over her mouth and hesitates then quickly flies out the room and to her own. I turn around and it seems Cyborg watched the entire thing. I furrow my eyebrows at him in a 'what the hell was that?' way and he shrugs at me then continues to make his waffles. The smell is delicious as it swirls around my nose and up. I shake my head, a little confused, then return to the screen and carry on typing. Raven is quietly meditating. Even though she has defeated Trigon and doesn't need to meditate as much anymore, she does it out of habbit. I like it. When she meditates it's kinda sexy. She too watched the scene and decided she'd investigate. Without a word she stood up and floated out the room to find the princess. Next thing I know, Cyborg has his big metal hand on my shoulder and is turning me around.

"Look man, I didn't want to say it infront of Raven but-" he was cut off my Beastboy who is also standing infront of me, the otherside of Cyborg.

"Dude-" he begins and flicks his eyes to Cy for a second then back to me "-Starfire; she kinda likes you" he says "As in-" he gestures with two hands "-she like-likes you" he says. Reality hits me and Cyborg removes his hand from my shoulder. I should have known she still had feelings for me. We were close before the Trigon incident. I admit this; if the Trigon thing had never happened I would probably be with Starfire right now and yes, I did previously share the same feelings for her. But it did and I realised how much I love Raven in the process. Enough of that talk. I shake my head then rub my temples

"I knew it" I state and the boys both make their way back to their original positions. "Do you think she'll tell Raven?" I ask.

"No idea man" Cyborg says and flips the waffles onto a plate, he points it at me.

"No thanks" I shake my hand and turn back to the computer to save my work. Silence upholds in the room and my thoughts begin to whirl around in my head again. And they all start aiming at one boy. I say boy because he's not exactly a man is he? He steals and cheats and lies for a living and that's not very manly. He's childish and makes the wrong choices. That's what lets him down in life. I admit again; him helping us that one time was a good thing. That's what intrigues me about him! He will do the things he does yet when they suit him and his schedule. Ugh he annoys the hell out of me.

Raven returns and immediately sense my thoughts are back on Red X. She growls, obviously upset, and flies back to her room.

Yay. More things to deal with.


End file.
